


Welcome to Life

by feriowind



Series: Newt the Small Mother [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Infant Kaiju, Newt is a mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing each kaiju experiences when they’re born into the world is the all-encompassing love projected from Newt into the hivemind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Life

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself massive amounts of feels the other day 'cause I was thinking nonstop about a storyline where Newt creates his own kaiju after the end of the movie and they call him their “small mother” (à la Ohma and Nausicaa) and they’re all connected through the hivemind and the first thing each kaiju experiences when they’re born into the world is love and joy because Newt loves each kaiju with all his heart and they are all his children!!!
> 
> And yeah, had to vent out some of those feelings through this mini-comic.... （＠´＿｀＠）


End file.
